


The Stray

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh tries to cheer a sick Ailicec up after a stray cat wanders into the pyramid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh walked by Ailicec’s bed. He glanced at it and frowned. He paused. His eyes settled on Repsaj and Ailicec. His older brother stood by the bed. A sick Ailicec rested on a blanket. 

King Kooh approached Repsaj. ‘’Is Ailicec still sick?’’ he asked. He watched as Repsaj frowned. King Kooh’s eyes remained on the latter while he nodded. ‘’I see,’’ he muttered. He abandoned the spouses.

*I should find something for Ailicec. Perhaps she’ll feel better. Perhaps Repsaj will smile with her* King Kooh thought. He gasped the minute a stray cat appeared. King Kooh stepped back. *You wandered into the pyramid?* he thought.

The cat purred.

King Kooh smiled. ‘’You will be Ailicec’s new pet,’’ he said. He looked back. King Kooh tilted his head to one side after Ailicec walked out of her chamber. ‘’How do you feel, Ailicec?’’ he asked. He began to tilt his head again the minute Ailicec frowned.

The cat hissed near Ailicec before the latter scowled. It ran out of the pyramid.

King Kooh gasped after Ailicec’s ghost vanished.

 

The End


End file.
